Time Will Go On
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: What you've been waiting for the final Sequel! Emerald and Jasper are preparing for there last child. That's not all there is a lot of surprises in this squeal.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper woke up she went the the nursery she smiled seeing there one year old daugther Emily laying down. Emerald woke up she sat down on the couch as Jasper came in the room. Garnet came in with Lillian, Lilly, Lapis, Peridot, Lars, Ronaldo, Buck, Steven, Connie, Rosie, Steven Jr, Daniel, Onion, Amethyst, Tina and Persphone.

" Our baby will be born soon." Emerald said smiling and rubbing her big belly

" That's great Emerald." Peridot said smiling and hugging her

" Mom,Dad me and Onion have to tell you something." Amethyst said as Onion grabbed her hand and Emerald looked at them

" Yes?" Jasper questioned as she grabbed the paper and grabbed a cup of coffee

" Am pregnant!" Amethyst said smiling and Emerald smiled brightly

" Am going to be a grandmother!" Emerald said smiling and Jasper looked shocked

" Am going to be a grandfather." Jasper said as she got up and walked into there bedroom

" What's wrong with Jasper?" Garnet asked as Emerald looked at them and she sighed

" It's been a year since Jake's death I think she's still not over it." Emerald said as she looked at her and Lapis looked at her

" Speaking of which how is Ella, Andrew and Rosella?" Lapis questioned as Emerald smiled and Garnet looked at her

"They are doing great Ella has opened her own art museum, Andrew is a famous scientist and Rosella is a professional wrestler." Emerald said proudly and smiling

Everyone left Emerald went to the bedroom she saw Jasper laying on the bed. Emerald wadded over there and placed a kiss on Japser's head.

" My love please don't be sad Jake would not want this." Emerald said as Jasper looked at her and grabbed her

" Emerald if I ever lost you I wouldn't know what to do." Jasper said smiling and kissing her lips


	2. Chapter 2

" Ok were going to play baby names." Emerald said smiling and everyone else started to write down

" April." Lapis said smiling and Jasper stuck her tongue out

" Yuck!" Jasper said as Emerald laughed and Peridot looked at them

" Victoria." Peridot said smiling and Emerald made a face

" No." Emerald said as Jasper nodded and Garnet looked at Lars

" Petunia." Lars said as Emerald and Jasper looked at him

" Absolutely not!" Emerald and Jasper yelled together

" What about Viola." Steven said as Emerald looked at him and shook her head

" No." Emerald said as Amethyst looked at him and Jasper glared at Connie crossed off the name

" I got it Joanna." Garnet said smiling and Emerald smiled

" It's perfect." Emerald said smiling and Jasper nodded in agreement

" Joanna it is." Jasper said rubbing Emerald's stomach and Emerald smiled at her

Amethyst smiled as she looked at her mom and dad. Emerald smiled happily at her belly and Jasper kissed her belly.

" I can't wait for you to come Joanna." Jasper said as Emerald looked in pain and Garnet looked at her

" Look's like the baby is coming now." Garnet said smiling and she rushed Emerald to the bedroom


	3. Chapter 3

Emerald gripped Peridot's hand as Lapis got some water for her. Garnet got Connie to hold the right leg and Amethyst to hold her left leg.

" One, Two, Three push!" Lapis said as Emerald pushed and Peridot looked at them

Jasper was in the other room with Steven, Lars, Rolando, Liliian, Lilly, Tina, Daniel, Persephone, and Buck. Rosie was at work Steven had to leave soon to take Steven Jr to high school, Daniel to middle school and Tina to pre school.

" Jasper tell Emerald I said congrats I got to go come on Steven Jr, Daniel and Tina." Steven said fixing his glasses and Jasper nodded

Steven Jr had grown up so much this was his senior year, Daniel was in the eighth grade and Tina was in 5K. Steven made sure they got into the van that once belonged to his father. Garnet came out once Steven left she had a big smile on her face and Jasper went in there after giving Garnet a hug.

" Hey honey." Emerald said smiling as Peridot and Lapis looked at Jasper

" Hey she's so tiny more tiny then both Roselle and Emily combined." Jasper said smiling and looking at there new daugther

" Did you take Emily to pre school." Emerald said as Jasper nodded and she cooded at the baby

" She's a Emerald just like you." Jasper said smiling and Emerald nodded

" I can't have anymore kids." Emerald said as Jasper looked at her and Peridot looked down

" What?" Jasper questioned as Emerald sniffed and she nodded

" Jonanna kinda made her womb collapse am sorry Jasper this is your final baby." Garnet said as Jasper looked at her and then the small baby

" It's ok as long as we have our five children and us I don't need anything else." Jasper said smiling and kissing her wife's lips


	4. Chapter 4

Emerald woke up she went to the nursery and picked up Joanna. She sat in the rocking chair and rocked Joanna.

Jasper came in with Emily and Emily ran to Emerald.

" Hey sweetie." Emerald said smiling and Emily smiled at her

" Mommy yesterday I colored a bird." Emily said as Emerald smiled and kissed her head

" That's wonderful sweetie." Emerald said smiling and Emily looked at Jasper

" Daddy are you taking me to preschool. Emily asked as Jasper picked up up and tickled her

" Of course you little munchkin." Jasper said smiling and walking out

Emerald notcied Jasper didn't kiss her before she left. Emerald shook her head Jasper was just busy she would give her a kiss before bedtime.

Jasper came back after picking up Emily at two o'clock after putting her to bed and Emerald put Joanna to bed. Emerald got into the bed so did Jasper.

" Goodnight love." Emerald said smiling and she lend in

" Night." Jasper said annoyed and turning in the cover

Emerald looked at her with sad eyes and then tears steaming down her face. The next day Emerald was up with a cup of coffee and she didn't drink it.

" Jasper do you still love me?" Emerald as Jasper looked at her and Emerald looked at her

" Emerald I love you why you ask." Jasper said smiling and Emerald looked away

" Then why don't you kiss me and then tell me you still love me I want the truth." Emerald said as Jasper went up to her and kissed her lips passionately

Jasper stuck her tongue in Emerald's mouth she moaned Jasper gripped her ass and she picked her up by her ass. She laid her on the bed not breaking the kiss Jasper realized what was happening and she got off her.

" What's wrong?" Emerald asked out of breath and Jasper looked at her

" I can't." Jasper said as she didn't look at her and Emerald looked like she was about to cry

" So you don't love me nor want me anymore." Emerald said as her lip trembled and Jasper looked at her

" No I love you more then anything I want you so much am hurting right now baby, feel how much I want you." Jasper said looking at her and grabbing her hand to touch her private area

" Then why?" Emerald said looking at her and Jasper looking at her

" I don't want to hurt you." Jasper said as she looked at her and Emerald grabbed her hand

" You won't hurt me, I want you right now." Emerald said as Jasper grinned and she kissed her neck

" I love you so much my Emey." Jasper said as grinned and Emerald gripped her hair

" I love you to Jasp-Jasp." Emerald said smiling and Jasper tore her dress in half

After that Jasper cuddled up against Emerald she kissed her lips and then Emerald looked at her.

" Jasper next time please talk to me." Emerald said smiling and Jasper nodded

" Ok baby." Jasper said smiling and they went to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

Emerald woke up to her phone ringing she picked it up sleeply and Jasper groaned.

" Hello, What ok I'll be there!" Emerald said getting up and putting on her clothes

" What's wrong?" Jasper questioned as she sat up and Emerald looked at her

" Amethyst is having her baby, stay here with Emily and Joanna." Emerald said as Jasper nodded and Emerald ran out the door

Emerald made it to the temple she ran in a figure she didn't recognize. She turned toward the figure and the figure looked directly at her.

" Watch where your... Emerald!" Jewel smiled as Emerald loomed at her and hugged her

" Hey Jewel it's wonderful to see you I got to go child in labor." Emerald said smiling and then leaving

" Congrats on the grandkid." Jewel smiled and left

Emerald made it inside the temple Amethyst was holding Lapis's hand and Emerald ran to her Amethyst looked at her.

" I waited for you." Amethyst smiled as Emerald had tears steaming down and nodded

" Let's do this." Garnet said as Amethyst pushed and then six hours later

" It's a girl!" Peridot shouted as Onion came in and looked at his daugther

" Amethyst named her Robin." Lapis said giving the baby to him and Onion left

Emerald went home she felt her heart hurt and ache she looked at Jasper who was helping Emily with her homework. Joanna was taking a nap in the pack and play.

" Emerald." Jasper said smiling and Emerald went to the bedroom

Emerald opened the family album she turned to the fist page there was Rose with herself next to Pearl and Garnet

Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning

Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile

I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness

And I have to sit down for a while

Emerald holding Amethyst with Pearl, Rose and Garnet

The feeling that I'm losing her forever

And without really entering her world

I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter

That funny little girl

Baby Steven with Emerald holding him

Slipping through my fingers all the time

I try to capture every minute

The feeling in it

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Do I really see what's in her mind

Each time I think I'm close to knowing

She keeps on growing

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Baby Jake, Andrew, Ella, and Rosella with Amethyst along with Jasper

Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table

Barely awake, I let precious time go by

Then when she's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling

And a sense of guilt I can't deny

Jasper, Rosella, Ella, Jake, and Andrew during graduation

What happened to the wonderful adventures

The places I had planned for us to go

(Slipping through my fingers all the time)

Well, some of that we did but most we didn't

And why, I just don't know

Next page was of Peridot and Lapis making a face

Slipping through my fingers all the time

I try to capture every minute

The feeling in it

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Do I really see what's in her mind

Each time I think I'm close to knowing

She keeps on growing

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Next page was of Pearl, Amethyst, Emerald, Peridot, Steven, Connie, Jasper, Lapis, Buck, Ronaldo, Lars and Garnet standing together

Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture

And save it from the funny tricks of time

Slipping through my fingers

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Next page was of Buck, Lars, Ronaldo, Peridot, Lapis, Lilly, Lillian and Persephone standing next to each other

Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning

Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile

Last page was of Emily and Joanna, Emily sitting down and Joanna in her lap

" I like that picture of all of us together to the last time before Jake's death." Jasper said smiling and Emerald smiled then took down the family Portrait

Greg, Ronaldo, Lillian, Garnet, Steven, Connie, Steven, Jr, Rosie, Emerald, Jasper, Andrew, Ella, Jake, Andrew, Rosella, Lapis and Amethyst.

" Our family has grown since then we should have another family photo." Emerald said smiling and Jasper nodded

The next day

Du du du du-du du du

Du du du du du-du du du

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me, for centuries

Just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries

Mummified my teenage dreams

No, it's nothing wrong with me

The kids are all wrong, the story's all off

Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on, and let me in

Bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints

And this is supposed to match

The darkness that you felt

I never meant for you to fix yourself

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me, for centuries

Just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries

And I can't stop until the whole world knows my name

Cause I was only born inside my dreams

Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you

Cause I am the opposite of amnesia

And you're a cherry blossom

You're about to bloom

You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me, for centuries

Just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries

We've been here forever

And here's the frozen proof

I could scream forever

We are the poisoned youth

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me, for centuries

Just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries

The picture was of Peridot, Lapis, Lars, Lillian, Lilly, Persephone, Buck, Onion, Robin, Ella, Andrew, Rosella, Garnet, Steven, Connie, Steven Jr, Rosie, Daniel, Tina, Jasper, Emerald, Emily, Joanna and Jewel.


End file.
